


Always There

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [12]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, attempted spiking of a drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Written for a Tumblr writing challenge. Delicreux's 6k Writing Challenge.





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- College AU

Always There

I walk into the Fraternity house and grin as I spot a couple of friends, heading straight for them. I live in a dorm at the edge of campus but this party is a big deal at the end of every year so there was no way I could miss it. I grab a beer on my way over to my friends and take a huge chug as I scan the room. I spot a familiar ice blue gaze across the room and I hold my beer up in a salute to the man the eyes belong to. Vergil and I have been friends since high school and stayed friends in this college. He doesn’t think I should be here, having fun. He thinks I should be at home studying. I told him though, anyone who is anyone is at this party so there’s no way I can miss it. 

“Hey! You’re beautiful! Have a drink!” One of the Fraternity brothers says, pushing a shot into my hand.

I laugh and go to down the shot but a hand slaps it away. I spin on the clumsy fuck who did it and gasp as I see Vergil standing there, looking furious. 

“Vergil, what the hell?!” I yell at him over the music.

“He put something in it!” Vergil snarls, looking like he wants to rip the other guy apart.

“What?” I gasp, turning to the fraternity guy.

“Don’t be ridiculous dude!” He laughs at Vergil.

I find it hard to breath, feeling cramped suddenly in the crowded room. My other friends have wandered off and the party had already been in full swing for an hour before I got here. I look from Vergil to the other guy and back, terrified that Vergil may be right. I squeak as Vergil grabs the other guy by the throat, cutting off his oxygen.

“Tell the truth.” Vergil snarls as the frat boy begins to go purple.

People have stopped what they were doing and are watching us. A cheer of ‘fight, fight’ has started.

“Vergil stop it! You’re embarrassing me!” I cry, grabbing his arm.

“Tell her the truth!” Vergil snarls, ignoring me.

“Okay! Yes! I spiked her drink!” The guy chokes out.

I gasp and tears fill my eyes as I realise what could’ve happened to me. I tremble as I make my way out of the building. I stumble along to my dorm, shocked at how the night did end and how it could’ve ended. I land on my knees and realise that I’m crying. Two arms wrap around me and I panic at first, only settling back down when I realise it’s Vergil. 

“I’m so sorry. I never meant to upset you.” He says softly.

“Y-you saved me. He could’ve… Thank you!” I sob, wrapping my arms around his neck and clinging to him.

“Sh, it’s okay. It’s all okay now.” He says, lifting me up in his arms.

He carries me all the way to my dorm, into my room and sets me on the bed. He sits next to me and I curl up into his chest like I always have done when I’m upset. He holds me tight until I begin to fall asleep.

“You saved me.” I whisper drowsily.

“I’ll always protect you, My Love.” He whispers as I fall asleep.


End file.
